Tears In Your Eyes
by Candlelight12
Summary: Ingatlah, bahwa hanya dengan berusaha menyatu bersama prasaan orang itu, baru kalian akan tau apa yang sebenarnya dia rasakan. Benar-benar tangisan kesedihan, tangisan kebahagiaan, tangisan yang sengaja dibuat-buat, tertawa bahagia, tersenyum senang, atau semua itu hanya topeng untuk menutupi keadaannya yang sebenarnya. / Luhan / Kyungsoo / Park Heegi (OC) / Kim Hyori (OC)


**Title : Tears In Your Eyes**

Author : Chandle Light

Genre : SAD

Main Cast : Park Hee Gi (OC) | Lu Han

Other Cast : Kim Hyo Ri (OC) | Do Kyungsoo

Length : One Shoot

====== Summary ======

Kesedihan itu tidak selalu terlihat, kesedihan itu tidak selalu disertai dengan air mata. Kesedihan dapat dirasakan dengan jelas apabila kita menatap mata seseorang dengan sangat lekat, begitu dalam dan berusaha mengetahui apa yang sedang terjadi didalamnya.

Air mata kebanyakan memang menjadi symbol kesedihan, tapi juga banyak yang mengeluarkannya karna perasaan yang terlalu bahagia. Untuk membedakan apa itu air mata kesedihan atau kebahagiaan, kau hanya perlu menatapnya dengan sangat dalam, dan kau akan tahu, apa dia bahagia, atau sedang terluka.

Tertawa dan tersenyum, jika kalian melihat seseorang melakukannya, kalian pasti akan berpikir dia sedang bahagia. Yah, tertawa dan tersenyum adalah lambang kebahagiaan. Tapi tidak boleh kita lupakan, jika bisa saja itu hanya senyum palsu yang sengaja dibuatnya untuk menutupi kesedihan, untuk menutupi penderitaan, dan untuk menutupi segala hal yang dia tidak ingin orang lain tau.

Ingatlah, bahwa hanya dengan berusaha menyatu bersama prasaan orang itu, baru kalian akan tau apa yang sebenarnya dia rasakan. Benar-benar tangisan kesedihan, tangisan kebahagiaan, tangisan yang sengaja dibuat-buat, tertawa bahagia, tersenyum senang, atau semua itu hanya topeng untuk menutupi keadaannya yang sebenarnya.

* * *

><p>======Happy Reading======<p>

Pagi yang sangat cerah, aku berjalan menapakkan kakiku satu persatu dan memasuki ruang kelas yang sudah penuh dengan siswa-siswi yang saling bersenda gurau. Dari jauh kulihat seorang laki-laki bermata rusa duduk bersama seorang gadis ulzang cantik. Ya, dia adalah Lu Han dan Hyo Ri. Sejenak aku berhenti, berfikir apa yang Luhan lakukan disini.

"bukankah ini bukan kelasnya? Bukankah seharusnya dia berada dikelas sebelah bersama lay oppa, dan yang lain? Kenapa dia disini?"

Aku kembali berjalan menghampiri mereka, kemudian aku duduk disamping Luhan (posisi Luhan berada di tengah, diantara aku dan Hyori).

"oppa! Apa yang kau lakukan disini? Kenapa kau tidak masuk kekelasmu?"

Dia hanya menolehkan wajahnya kearahku sekilas lalu kembali tertunduk.

"oppa! Apa kau baik-baik saja? Kenapa kau hanya diam? Kenapa kau tidak menjawabku?"

Lu Han tetap bungkam, dan tak bergerak sedikitpun.

"oppa! kenapa kau tidak menjawabku? Apa aku mengatakan sesuatu yang salah? Apa ada yang salah dengaku hari ini? Kenapa kau seperti ini? Kenapa kau tidak berbicara denganku seperti biasanya?"

Dia hanya menatap tajam kearahku dengan air mata yang mulai menggenangi bola matanya.

Aku melihat kesedihan dari raut wajahnya, begitu sedih hingga tanpa sadar air mataku menetes begitu saja karna melihat genangan air mata dimatanya.

"Hyori-ya… apa kau tidak tau apa yang sedang terjadi dengannya? Kenapa kalian hanya diam saja? Kenapa tak ada yang menjawabku?"

Namun tetap sama, Hyori tak berkata apapun. Dia ikut bungkam, menutup mulutnya rapat-rapat sama seperti Luhan.

"hei! Jangan diam seperti ini, kalian membuatku benar-benar khawatir".

Tapi tetap saja, tak ada satupun dari mereka yang mau menjawabku. Kemudian aku beranjak dari tempat dudukku dan berlari kearah meja guru didepan kelas. Disana ada Kyungsoo yang sedang sibuk dengan laptop dihadapannya.

"Kyungsoo ya... apa kau tau apa yang terjadi dengan mereka?" tanyaku padanya, seraya mengarahkan jari telunjukku kearah Luhan dan Hyori.

"apa aku harus tau?"

"tentu saja! Bukankah kau temannya? Bukankah kau sahabat mereka? Dan kau berada disini sebelum aku datang, seharusnya kau tau!"

"hei! Berhentilah mengurusi urusan orang lain! Kenapa kau hanya bertanya tentang mereka? Apa kau tidak ingin tau apa yang terjadi denganku dan sekolah ini?"

Aku terdiam sejenak, memikirkan maksud perkataannya.

"apa maksudmu?"

"kau tidak akan pernah mengerti"

"jelas saja aku tidak mengerti jika kau tidak memberitahuku"

"kemarilah"

Dia menarik tanganku dan menunjukkan sesuatu yang berada dilayar laptopnya.

"ini tidak mungkin" ucapku setelah melihatnya.

"apa dia seperti itu karna ini? Jika itu keputusannya, lalu kenapa dia harus bersedih seperti ini?"

Yah, hal yang baru saja Kyungsoo tunjukkan kepadaku adalah berita gugatan Luhan yang memutuskan untuk keluar dari sekolah ini. Dia memutuskan untuk kembali ke China dan tinggal bersama dengan keluarganya disana. Air mataku kembali mengalir deras dan aku kembali berlari kearah Luhan dan Hyori.

"oppa! Apa berita itu benar? Apa kau benar-benar akan meninggalkan kami? Apa kau benar-benar akan keluar dari sekolah ini dan kembali ke China? Oppa! Bagaimana bisa kau tidak memikirkan perasaan kami disini? Kami membutuhkanmu, dan aku... aku tidak bisa berada jauh darimu, bukankah kau berkata jika kau akan menjadi kakakku selamanya? Bukankah kau berkata akan menjagaku? Lalu bagaimana bisa kau akan meninggalkanku seperti ini?"

Luhan masih tetap diam dengan air matanya yang sudah pecah dan mengalir dipipinya. Bola matanya terlihat sangat merah menandakan bahwa dia sudah menahan air matanya sejak tadi.

"jangan seperti ini, aku tidak bisa oppa! Kau satu-satunya kakak kelas yang begitu menyayangiku disekolah ini, jangan meninggalkanku!" ucapku seraya menangis sambil berlutut disamping meja belajarnya.

Beberapa saat kemudian kurasakan tangannya mengusap lembut puncak kepalaku dan mulai kudengar suara lirihnya mengatakan sesuatu.

"kita memang akan jauh dan tidak akan saling melihat satu sama lain, tapi.. kau masih bisa menyapaku lewat SNS, aku akan selalu ada untukmu, aku akan menjagamu dari sana dengan doaku. Tuhan akan selalu melindungimu".

"tapi oppa... aku tidak bisa! Jangan meninggalkanku!"

"jangan seperti ini! Aku sudah cukup sedih dengan semua keputusan yang aku ambil. Aku sudah cukup tersiksa dengan perasaan berat hatiku meninggalkanmu dan yang lain disini. Tapi tetap saja, bersedia atau tidak, aku tetap harus pergi dari sini".

"oppa!" tangisku semakin menjadi.

"kemarilah... jangan menangis lagi, dan berjanjilah akan selalu bahagia. Aku juga berjanji akan selalu bahagia disana, sama seperti yang kalian rasakan. Yang harus kau tau hanyalah bahwa aku mencintai kalian semua dimanapun aku dan kalian berada, sejauh apapun jarak kita" dia memelukku dan menenangkanku dengan semua ucapan yang dia katakan padaku.

Kuanggukkan pelan kepaku lalu membalas pelukannya, sangat erat, dan aku enggan untuk melepasnya, karna mungkin ini adalah pelukan terakhir kami sebelum akhirnya dia pergi.

"kenapa kau memakai baju olah raga?" ucapku pada Luhan ketika dia hendak keluar kelas dengan kaos olah raga yang ia kenakan.

"aku akan bermain basket bersama mereka untuk yang terakhir kalinya, ini adalah ucapan salam perpisahanku untuk mereka" ucapnya dengan sedikit senyum yang terlukis dibibirnya.

Deg!

Seketika aku merasa sesak saat mendengarnya berbicara seperti itu. Senyum itu, itu bukan suatu kebahagiaan, tapi sebuah kesedihan yang berusaha ia kubur dan sembunyikan sedalam mungkin. Aku tau dia sedang mencoba untuk terlihat baik-baik saja dengan ekspresi bahagia yang berusaha ia tunjukkan. Tapi tetap saja, bola matanya tidak bisa membohongiku. Bibirnya mungkin tersenyum, tapi aku melihat air mata yang terbendung didalam pelupuk matanya yang berusaha ia tahan agar tidak keluar.

Aku tau kau sedih Luhan, aku tau kau tidak ingin meninggalkan kami, dan aku tau jika posisimu sangat sulit sekarang. Aku tau kau bukan tipe orang yang akan meninggalkan teman dan sahabatmu begitu saja, aku tau kau orang yang sangat solid dalam persahabatan, dan aku tau rasa sayangmu kepada kami begitu besar hingga membuat kami tidak terlihat seperti orang lain untukmu, tapi lebih kepada saudara yang akan kau jaga seperti kau berusaha menjaga dirimu sendiri. Aku tau kau orang yang seperti itu, jadi tetaplah kuat seperti ini, dan jangan pernah menunjukkan kelemahanmu. Aku akan selalu bersamamu, aku akan selalu mendukungmu, dimanapun kau berada. Aku akan mencintaimu seperti yang kau katakan padaku, dimanapun kita tinggal, sejauh apapun jarak kita, kita akan selalu bersama didalam hati dan pikiran.

Kurasakan alarm handphoneku berdering begitu keras hingga membuatku membuka mata, dan sekarang aku melihat apa yang ada didepanku.

====END===

Itulah mimpiku beberapa hari yang lalu, tepatnya hari senin malam selasa tanggal 20 – 21 Oktober 2014. Aku terbangun sebelum mimpi itu selesai, dan melihat wajah-wajah tampan mereka terpampang begitu jelas didinding kamarku, POSTER!

Terimakasih sudah membaca cerita yang tidak jelas, yang dikarang berdasarkan mimpi dengan ditambah beberapa bahan pelengkap dan mengurangi beberapa hal yang tidak perlu untuk dikatakan. Ini adalah hasil jalan-jalanku diatas kasur pada malam hari menjelang subuh.

REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!

Jika kalian tidak meninggalkan jejak sedikitpun, aku doakan gak bisa baca dan nemuin FF bagus seumur hidup! Biarin aja, biar hanya bisa baca FF yang gak jelas dan semrawut seperti ini! :P


End file.
